The Kitten and the Dog
by Claw23
Summary: Caterina (Cat) Keith is just a typical muggle-born at Hogwarts, who has a bad habit of running into to player, Sirius Black, who is two years her senior. He can't stay away from her innocence and charm. But will she ever realize it? Uses Marauders characters mingled with some trio time period characters) rated M for later chapters. I know its bad but PLEASE PLEASE review!
1. The Beginning

I hopped down the steps off the bright yellow school bus and wave good-bye to the driver, Darlene. I skipped down the driveway to our large, tan house, thrilled for the summer vacation to finally be here. The garage is cool and refreshing as I entered the darkness. I paused to check on the family cat, Summer, and her new born kittens, which she insists on keeping in a spare flower pot in the corner. She purred at my arrival as I stroke her head. The kittens pounce on her tail while she is distracted. I stood and pushed open the door to the mud room.

"Cat? Honey is that you?" My mother called. She sounded off.

"Yes! What's wrong?" I asked and turned the corner. Stopping short when I spy the strange man.

"What's going on...?" I said slowly.

"Sit down Cat." She replied and pushed a letter over to me. Across the top in fancy print is a funky title and weird emblem.

"What's Hogwarts?" I asked and begin to read the letter addressed to me, Miss Caterina Keith. My mouth hung open and I glanced from my mother and the man.

"Is this a joke? Witches and wizards don't exist. And even if the do, I'm definitely not a witch."

"Don't be so sure, Caterina. I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." The man in silk robes drawled and continued, "Have strange things ever happened when you were mad? Or sad? Or happy?" He said, a knowing glint in his eyes

"Um, no..." I said but I thought back to all the strange occurrences. "Okay, maybe" I admitted.

Professor Dumbleore went on to explain that wizards and witches do indeed exist, and I, I was one. A "muggle-born" as he said. Which he told me means I am a witch born of muggles, or normal people like my mum, step-dad, and brother. The letter was an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. I was of age to attend, about to begin my sixth year of schooling at age eleven. He patiently answered all our questions. Then, he told me that I will be going to this school. All the way in England! He said that only kids from Europe are supposed to go, but since my birth father was European I was on the list even though I lived in the east coast of America. He gave us plans tickets to London and said he will meet us at the airport when we land, in one month. He gave me an encouraging smile and walked out. A loud crack emitted from the garage, which mum explained is how he came. She and I sat there got awhile, staring at the letter. Neither of us could believe this is real.


	2. Just Starting Out

"Do you see him Mum? Do you? Huh?" I asked, standing on my tiptoes, trying to see the strange and wonderful Professor who entered my life just a month ago.

"Calm down Cat! We'll find him! Oh, there he is. See?" Mum replied, rolling her eyes jokingly.

"Well hello there Mrs. Keith, Cat." Dumbledore said with a friendly smile. He led us to a taxi waiting in the front of the airport. In the car he and Mum talked about what I'll need. I, on the other hand, laid back, bewildered. My step-dad and little brother were back in America. They were coming in two weeks, to see me off to Hogwarts. We arrived at a shabby looking restaurant and got out of the cab. I wrinkled my nose slightly at the exterior but quickly let it go. This must be a wizard place. Dumbledore led the way in and many people waved to him. These people are dressed weirdly like him. He weaved through and to a small courtyard surrounded in brick walls. He drew a long piece of wood from inside his robe.

"Is that your wand?" I gasped excitedly.

"That it is." he said, "Watch this." he tapped a brick with his wand and Mum and my jaw's dropped as it opened in an archway, leading to a busy alley. Dumbledore steped aside and lets us enter.

* * *

"Mum, I'm scared." I said as she kissed my forehead.

"You'll do brilliantly. I promise. Remember what Professor Dumbledore said. A lot of first years are muggle-born too. We'll write you every two days, you have everything? Wand? Robes?" Mum soothed.

I nodded my head and bit my lip.

"I have a present." She reached into her large purse and when she reached out she was cradling one of Summer's kittens. The littlest blue and white one. I gasped and stroke its head.

"Thank you, Mum." I said, holding back tears.

"Don't worry, it will be great. Now get on the train before you miss it!" she urged and gave me one last hug before I climbed the steps to the train. I waved through the window as the train chuged away. I walked down the corridor, not really looking where I'm going. Suddenly I knocked into a warm wall of person. I cringed at my idiotic-ness and backed up, looking up to look into ice blue eyes, glinting with laughter.

"Erm, sorry...my bad." I said, biting my lip.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Sirius. What accent is that?" he asked, looking me down, eyeing my light brown ringlets, freckled nose and huge blue eyes. Most definitely noting the fact I was much smaller than an average eleven year old.

"Um, American. Its kinda complicated. I'm Cat." I said, looking away from his eyes. He towered over me, so I doubted he was a first year.

"Oh, nice. First year? I'm a third year. See you around, Cat." he said, and stepped to the side to let me by. I smiled weakly at him and continued on. The kitten mewed in my arms, looking up at me.

"I know, I wanna sit down too. Let's find a place." I murmured. I slid into a compartment with three other girls, looking my age.

"Can I sit here? I'm a first year, Cat." I said confidently.

"Definitely! Cute cat, what's his name? I'm Emealia Wilson" the tall red-haired girl chirped, "This is Daisy Smit and this is Jules Nogan." Emealia said pointing in turn to a black haired pale girl and a blond girl with warm brown eyes. I grinned and sat down in the open seat next to Jules.

"This is...Sylvester." I decided in a flash, setting him down on the ground.

We talked the entire way to Hogwarts. I learned that they were all pureblood, born of two wizards, except Jules. She was muggle-born too. Daisy and Emealia spoke of four houses at Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. We all agreed Gryffindor sounded the most appealing. I forgot about being homesick with my new friends. We soon reached the castle and entered. Thankfully we were all sorted into Gryffindor.


	3. Worst First Day

4 Years Later at Kings Cross

* * *

"Cat!" my best friend Jules squealed and grabbed my shoulder. "We are fourth years! Ahh!" she cried and dragged me onto the train. I spun and waved to my mum and then followed her down the corridor. Suddenly my foot caught on something else and I began to fall, until strong arms caught me around my waist. I turned and looked into vaguely familiar ice blue eyes. Black hair fell in his face as he held my gaze and he helped me stand. Sirius Black. A now sixth year gryffindor. Memories of my first day flooded back. His laughing eyes. Eyes that had left mine and were taking me in. I had certainly changed since that day four years ago. My light brown ringlets had grown, and become silkier. My blue eyes now wore a small amount of make up and I had grown into my body. I was still short and still no where near as pretty as the girls Sirius was known for taking interest in. He had changed too. His black hair was shaggy and stubble accentuated his jawline. Muscles were visible through his t-shirt. I dragged my eyes back to his face and looked up.

"Thanks." I said, feeling awkward with Jules staring, barely containing her laugh.

"Little Cat Keith. I believe it was exactly four years ago we were in a situation quite like this." Sirius smirked. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I believe it was. Once again, my bad." I replied and stepped away, pushing Jules forward to our normal compartment. I kept walking, but glanced behind me to see him watching me, a saucy grin on his face. I huffed and spun back around. He was so cocky. Whatever, he isn't even important.

"Caaaaaat!" Jules squealed when we were inside our compartment.

"What?" I asked innocently, avoiding her stares and Daisy and Emealia's confused looks.

"You very well know what!" she said in her bossy-Jules voice. "Cat here had eye sex with the one and only, Sirius Black!" she bragged to the others.

I choked on the water I saw sipping, "It was NOT eye sex!" I protested, "I tripped, he caught me, no big deal."

"Mhmm, eye contact is never 'no big deal' with a man like THAT." Emealia said cheekily.

"Plus, he was SO checking you out." Jules argued. I rolled my eyes as we continued on to Hogwarts.

* * *

As I laid in my bed in the dormitory that night I played today's events over. They were just teasing. Nothing happened at ALL. Except for the fact I was a total klutz in front of the school's biggest player. _Shut up, Cat. Go to sleep. I doubt Sirius is up thinking about this. _I told myself, rolled over, and tried for sleep.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning the girls had teased me some more about my encounter with "THE sex god of Hogwarts". I laughed along, resigned to the fact it was nothing. We walked to our first class, Potions, like normal.

"Shit! I forgot my potions book in the common room!" I cried, "Don't wait up, I gotta go grab it. Tell Snape I'm in the bathroom or something!" I said, turned, and ran up the stairs. _I'm so fucking screwed! _I thought to myself as I raced up the stairs, skidding to a halt in front of the fat lady.

"Boggart!" I cried and hopped into the common room and stopped short at the sight in front of me. Sirius. Wearing just jeans. And looking damn fine if I might add.

"Looking a little flustered Kitty-Cat." Sirius smirked, seeing my stressed face and my gaze roaming his chest. "I feel like man-candy." he told me, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Oh please." I muttered and scanned the room for my book, no doubt blushing like mad.

"Aw, Kitten! You're blushing. So little and cute!" he simpered. I fixed a glare on him,

"Asshole." I muttered and snatched my book off a table.

"That isn't a nice word, Kitten." he smirked, grinning at my clenched fists and angry eyes.

"I really don't give two shits right now." I snapped and spun to go to class. Tears welling up. What a sucky first day. Snape was going to kill me and I was getting made fun of my a really attractive sixth year.

"Wait, Kitty-Cat, I'm sorry." he said, grabbing my arm. I turned, smiled dryly, and ripped my arm from his grip. I jogged out of the common room, dreading Snape's lecture and trying not to cry.

"Kitten!" I heard him call but I didn't turn.

* * *

"Worst. First. Day. Ever." I groaned, hiding my face in my arms. We were eating dinner in the Great Hall. Jules rubbed my back soothingly. Snape hadn't bought the bathroom excuse, so I had a two foot essay to write tonight about some random potion he chose. In Hagrid's class we learned about Blast-Ended Skrewts and I had the best luck and a juvenile one had burned my arm, so now it was wrapped in gauze. Then, because it couldn't get worse, in Herbology I had messed up my plant and earned the wrath of Professor Sprout. Add the 'Kitten' thing from this morning to it all and I just wanted to sleep. But I couldn't even do that. I had Quidditch tonight.

"I can tell Potter that you aren't coming because of your arm tonight if you want?" Daisy offered sweetly.

"Nah, I should go. Actually, we should leave soon if we are gonna be on time." I replied. Emealia and Jules waved goodbye as Daisy and I hurried down to the pitch.

* * *

"Finally!" I cried, exhausted by the amount of work. It was nearly one in the morning when I finished all my homework. I was planning on heading up to my bed, but the couch was so inviting and so much closer. _Just a minute, then I'll head up, _I promised myself as I shut my eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Kitty-Cat wake up." a soft, low voice murmured on the edge of my consciousness. A warm hand shook my shoulder and I groaned. Opening my eyes I saw a large blurry form in front of me.

"Whaaat?" I yawned, blinking awake. I glanced around to common room and discovered I was alone besides him. "Sirius, what are you doing?" I asked, still annoyed from before.

"How long were you up last night?" he asked me, as a sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I don't know, one? Why do you care?" I retorted, then I noticed that the skirt I had worn was riding up, giving him a good view of my legs and the edge of my underwear. I blushed and yanked it down. Then I stood up and gathered my books.

"You look so tired, what happened you your arm?" Sirius said, probably pretending to be concerned.

"Nothing you need to know about." I snapped and flounced up the stairs.


End file.
